


Dire ways to die

by mnemosyne_in_december



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Song Lyrics, based on Dumb ways to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_in_december/pseuds/mnemosyne_in_december
Summary: Finwë 's family and their various ways of death.Lyrics altered from the song "Dumb ways to die", a lovely song and I really love it.
Kudos: 11





	Dire ways to die

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.If there's problem with the grammar,I am sincerely sorry for that.

Give birth to the Sprit of Fire

Gard gems for your heir

Fight barlogs when mind is fay

Walk on the glacier of Helcaraxë

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Spring before husband's aim

Fight together in Sudden Flame

Poke Morgoth under his feet 

Wrestle werewolf in a pit

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Stand alone before axe hewed

Face Glaurung on Tumhalad

Pinned to a tree by orcish spear

Attack Sindar for Nauglamìr

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Refuse to leave when tower falling

Being cast out and rolling and smiting

Battle with Sirion elves

"Who shall release us?"

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Dire ways to die

So many dire ways to die

Make rings for the the Lord of Gifts in Eregion

Pass into Mordor and wrestle with Sauron

Give or sell no ship to a wrathful friend

Return no answer to the sons of Fëanor

Have a princess possess a Silmaril

They may not rhyme but they’re quite possibly

The direst ways to die

Direst ways to die

Direst ways to die

So many dire

So many dire ways to die

Be away from Silmarils,

a massage from Finarfin.


End file.
